bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Bakugan Wiki:Discord Policy/Draft
The Bakugan Wiki Discord is intended for a place for Bakugan fans to get together and chat. While this place has much more lax rules than the main wiki, there are still guidelines we ask all members to follow. If you're looking for a completely clean chatting experience, please see the Discussions. Due to the nature of the chat, there are different rules that apply in different sections of the chat. Overall Guidelines This server has a much more lax guideline than the Wiki or Discussions, but it's not a free-for-all. Things we allow: *Discussions about Bakugan. *Discussions about pretty much anything else. *Meme spam (in the right channels). Things we DON'T allow: *Racist, homophobic, or otherwise bigoted and offensive discussions and images. (i.e. racial/sexual slurs, memes attacking people of a certain race, gender, etc) *NSFW text and imagery. *Trolling, i.e. not contributing to conversations but instead trying to harass or annoy other users. *Disrupting chat. This can include things such as derailing topics, trolling, or harassing members of the chat. *Heavy religious or political discussion. This is not the place for it, and it never ends well. We also ask that users are VERY careful when it comes to sharing personal information. User names, profile pictures, and games While this is a lax chat, we do not allow user names, profile pictures, or game titles with offensive racial or sexual content. Generally, we will ask the user to change their nickname/profile picture/game in 24 hours or face a kick, but we reserve the right to clear a member's nickname without notice if it does not abide by the policy. Members with inappropriate profile pictures or user names may be kicked without warning. Links Links follow the General Guidelines, and mods reserve the right to remove any link they deem untrustworthy. Info Channels The two Info channels most users will use are the colors and bot-spam channels. These two channels are to be used exactly for their intended purpose, changing your Discord name color and messing around with bot commands, respectively. Any misuse will result in a warning, and if it continues, a kick or ban. Text Channels The Text Channels have very different purposes. *General is to be used for general discussion. While it does allow memes, they shouldn't be spammed and shouldn't detract from the conversation. *Trades-and-sales is to be used to organize trades between users and to discuss the selling and buying of Bakugan. Actual trades should be taken to PMs, but we would like to remind you again to be wary of sharing personal information. *Off-topic is for both topics that aren't relevant to General, and for just general meme spam. Have at it, just remember the Overall Guidelines. *Reboot-speculation is for discussing the upcoming 2019 Bakugan reboot. This may grow into its own category once more information on the reboot comes out. Project Chats Project chats are for discussions on improving and working on the wiki. Because of this, they have the strictest rules on the server. Discussion needs to be on topic, and anything irrelevant/disruptive will be deleted and the offending user will be warned and kick if necessary. Voice Channels *vc-text is anything goes, as long as they follow the Overall Guidelines. Voice Chat We cannot control what users say on voice chat. While users will be punished for things that go against the Overall Guidelines, Voice chat is considered to be VERY relaxed, and users should expect for content to be around 17+.